Darkest Desire
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: AU: Kagome can’t take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She’s willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it’s too late.
1. tragedy

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 1: Tragedy

Summery: AU: Kagome can't take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She's willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it's too late.

* * *

Lightening shot through the sky lighting up everything in its path. It spread out through the sky claiming everything it could touch. In a flash the lone tall tree holding so many memories went up in flames. The dark sky was filled with red as the massive tree spread the fire to everything near it. Even the pouring rain from the crying clouds couldn't stop the raging fire as it claimed what the lightening could not. It swept through the shine burning everything. The once quiet house went down in flames trapping every person inside it. Screams from the suffering were all that could be heard over the clash of thunder.

A dark figure stood in the shadows smirking as he watched the place be destroyed. It being the middle of the night, there was no help coming until it would be too late. The souls inside were doomed to death. All of their unresolved problems, never-ending; trapping them from freedom and peace, a true hell.

The figure laughed menacingly as he retreated to the shadows. Revenge was dark, but oh so sweet.

As the shadow disappeared, the storm calmed leaving the sky to cry in sorrow for the devastation it caused.

* * *

_"Stop! Someone help! Please!" cried a young raven-haired girl as she struggled to push the guy off of her. "Don't do this to me! Please!" she begged as tears fell down her face._

"_Ssssh, Kagome. You'll thank me when it's over. I promise." He said as he finished undressing her. "Just relax and let me take you to a place you will never want to leave." He whispered darkly into her ear._

"_No… please…" She cried out in all patheticness as she struggled against the restraints he had around her hands and feet. Her hands handcuffed to the middle bar of his bedpost. Each foot was tied with rope to one side of the bottom bedpost giving the man an unwelcomed opening between her legs. "Please…"she gave as a final plead. _

_Her begging went unheard as the man forced himself in her. He groped her chest painfully as he gave her 'pleasure' in her lower regions. He teased her neck to leave a mark she wouldn't soon forget. Kagome screamed out in pain as he forced his whole self into her opening earning herself a warning slap from the man on top of her. "I said be quiet!" he yelled as he continued on forcefully. "You'll take it whether you want to or not!"_

_Kagome began to sob as she was now helpless to stop the rough rape. She couldn't believe how naïve she was to trust her boyfriend so willingly. She was oblivious to his true desires of her. It was so obvious now that it was happening. She never should have trusted him. She never should have given her heart out so willingly. She never should have loved him._

_He finally pulled himself off of her. "Heh heh, I can't believe you __**were**__ a virgin. You dirty whore." He said as he smirked at her. He got up and started getting dressed. "Well wench, this was fun, but I have much better things I need to do. After that I feel that I need to find someone more experienced. Sorry Kagome, but I just don't think it'll work out between us. We're over, but I'll be sure to spread the word about how open you really are. You'll have another 'lover' in no time. So everything works out." He said before he turned and left never bothering to untie her. She would figure it out eventually, as long as she didn't starve before then._

_Kagome continued to cry. She was losing everything. She lost her boyfriend making her feel like half her heart was gone. She lost her virginity making her feel like she would never be clean again. She knew that as soon as her friends heard 'his' tale, they wouldn't be her friends anymore. They were more of his friends than hers in the first place; they would never believe her story. She would be alone. At this rate, she was better off dead, but she had her family. She might not have had her beloved father anymore, but she still had her mother and little brother to help take care of. They were all she had left, and all she had to continue to live for._

_As long as she would still live, she would never trust anyone again._

Kagome woke from her light sleep, if you could call it that. Whenever she went to sleep, it was always that moments in her head, never letting her have peace from the past. It had been years ago, but every detail was clear in her head.

Stretching in an attempt to wake herself up, she looked at the clock. It was 3am, hardly a time to be awake. Kagome got up from bed and went to her computer to see if any of her friends happened to be online at this time. She usually could find someone to talk to when she had nothing else to do. Sleep was out of the question, but she could go without sleep.

Kagome jumped hearing the phone ringing again. She guessed that was the cause of her waking up earlier. She yawned what sleep she had left in her as she picked up the phone curious on who would call so early in the morning. "Hello?" she asked quietly before she yawned again.

"Is this Miss Higurashi Kagome?" Asked a strange male voice.

"Yes… who is this?" Kagome asked getting really confused on what was going on. She was going to kick some ass if this was a prank phone call.

"Well, this is hard to say." He began before he paused and used choice words. "I'm sincerely sorry to inform you that your house has been burned down."

Kagome's eyes widened hearing the news. "W-what…?" she managed out completely shocked. She shook her head getting a grip on herself. "What happened?! Was anyone hurt!? Is there anything left?! What about my family?! Are they all right?!" she yelled as she started to panic and a pool of sadness and knowing flowed over her. The last moments before she left started running through her head.

**Flashback**

_"I can't stand you any more! I'm not some child! I can take care of myself!" Kagome yelled as she packed all her belongings into a bag. "I'm 18 years old and I will go where I want to go to and nothing you can say will stop me!" She yelled as she threw the bag over her shoulders and tried to walk out. "I have a future somewhere other than this rotting place. It's not very often you get accepted to college at my age. So give it a rest. I'm breaking free from here!"_

_Kagome's mother held a look of depression on her face. "Kagome, dear, please listen to me. Hear me out. This shrine is all that is left of our family. It might not be the dream job that you want, but it's in your blood. It's in all of ours. We held this shrine for centuries. Please don't turn your back on it so soon without thinking. Remember your father!" she pleaded as a last hope to stop Kagome from leaving._

_Kagome froze at the mention of her departed father. She held back tears in a will to look strong. "Stop this now. I don't want to hurt you." She dropped her bags and turned to her mother with her cold brown eyes. "Father would have wanted me to be happy. He would have wanted me to do this. You just don't understand. I'm not staying here to become senile like my grandfather. This ensnaring shrine is not the place for me. You just can't let me go. You're just really thinking of yourself. You're so selfish!" She yelled as she grabbed her things and headed out to her car parked in the back. She quickly threw her things in the backseat._

_Kagome's mother chased Kagome out. "Please, Kagome, dear. It's you that isn't listening. I love you. You are my daughter and I want the best for you! I know that here is where your happiness truly lies. Please believe me." She begged hoping her words would reach Kagome._

_Kagome paused before she finally shook her head. "I don't believe you. I know what happened to father. What **really** happened to him." She said as she turned and started on her mother. "I know when you were pregnant with Souta, which wasn't even father's son, you made him believe it was his and made him do everything you wished to be done until he worked himself sick. Even when you knew he got sick, you still made him do everything so you could lay around and do nothing all day. After Souta was born you threw him out even though he had done so much for you and even though that would mean death for him. You took advantage of his kindness and love for you. I can't forgive someone like that. You should be happy that I'm leaving before I tell Souta the truth. You're an evil monster and I won't stay here and end up like father. I'm not going to be your toy anymore. I hate you, so leave me alone!" She said before she went back to her car and got in slamming the door._

_"Kagome! Wait, you have it wrong!" She begged wanting Kagome not to blame her for everything. "You have to listen to me! It's not like that at all." She begged as she approached Kagome's car. But her words fell on deaf ears as Kagome pulled away and from the shrine leaving her crying mother behind._

**End Flashback**

By the time Kagome had reached her new apartment and got settled, she had time to think about what happened. Looking back at the event that happened last week, she knew that she should have at least given her mother a chance to at least explain. She had never bothered to get her mother's side of the story. She had let her story of what happened become truth. And now it might be too late to ever find out.

"Answer me!" Kagome yelled when she didn't get an answer to her questions. "What happened to my family!?"

"I… I'm sorry, but there was nothing that could be done. They were dead upon arrival."

Kagome dropped the phone as her last words to her mother repeated in her head. Tears quickly formed in Kagome's eyes knowing that her family was dead. She had no family left. Her dreams of the past came back to her in a flash reminding her that she now had nothing to really live for. Kagome shook her head not believing that this was happening. She quickly picked up the phone. "Ha ha ha. I get it. This is some sort of prank! This isn't funny you know! You shouldn't do such serious pranks."

"I know you're in shock, but this is no prank. I'm sorry. The fire has done a number on their bodies and I do need you to get down here and identify the bodies." He said as he gave her the address and a final farewell before leaving Kagome to accept reality.

Kagome sat there in quiet thinking everything over. It began to all settle in. Kagome closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Fine." She laughed as she stood up and got dressed. "I'll go along with this for a little while." She said as she quickly got into her car as she forced reality back.

It took about a half hour for Kagome to make it to the hospital. She came in with a half smile trying to convince herself that it was just a prank or a way her mother would try to get her to stay. She walked up the receptionist. "Excuse me, I was called down here. My name is Higurashi. Higurashi, Kagome."

"Over here Miss Higurashi." Said the same man that was on the phone before.

Kagome froze as she looked at the man. He was older, too old to be pulling pranks. He looked very official as well. Kagome frowned as she held back tears. "T-this is real…?" she quietly asked herself as she walked to the man. "Yes?" she asked hoping that there was a misunderstanding.

He bowed politely, "This way." He motioned as he walked through the hospital.

Kagome focused mainly on him and not paying attention to her surroundings. She stopped when they reached the coroners office. She bowed her head as she walked in with him. She hated dead bodies ever since she saw her father's dead body that cold day.

"Please, can you tell us that this is indeed your mother and brother?" he asked as he revealed the two bodies.

Kagome let out a choked cry as she saw them both. She closed her eyes as her tears broke through her barrier. She nodded weakly to the man since she lost her voice. Kagome turned from everything and ran. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see them. They were burnt to a crisp, but held their unique personalities. Kagome shook her head trying to forget the look of torture bestowed on their faces. Their dead faces only brought out more tears. Kagome tried to run home, but she had no idea where she was heading. She couldn't even figure out how to get out of the hospital. She hit continuous dead ends and sincere people that questioned if she was all right. She did look a wreck.

All Kagome wanted was to be alone. She needed to find a place where there wouldn't be anyone to bother her. Pity was hurting her more than anyone could know. She found a staircase at the end of the hall and ran up the stairs until they dead-ended at the top. She ran through the steal door that lead to the rooftop and stopped. She took in a deep breath to clam herself. She closed her eyes again and looked up letting the rain hit her face. She felt the sorrow of the clouds.

She looked forwards and walked to the edge of the building. She calmly walked over to the edge and looked over. It was a long drop. She could easily walk over the edge and end her life right then. She sat down on the edge as she looked at what could await her. She thought about everything terrible that had happened to her in the past years. She could make it all go away. It was so simple and easy. She would just have to let go.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked a cold strained voice.

Kagome jumped at the sudden intrusion and nearly fell from the side. She tightened her grip hearing the male behind her. She kept her look at the ground below not wanting to look back at whomever it was that managed to find her. "None of your business. Don't even bother to stop me." She said coldly in an emotionless voice.

"Keh, I wasn't planning to. Go ahead and kill yourself. See if I care."

Kagome's eyes widened at how he didn't care. Sure he had no idea who she was, but any decent person would try to stop someone from killing themselves. She turned around to chew him out, but froze when she saw him.

Poking through his long silver hair were two fuzzy dog ears that were slightly drooped probably from why ever he was here or simply the cold rain. He had small fangs showing from his top lip. It looked like he had claws to go along with that. He wore a red muscle shirt that showed everything the eye of a girl wanted to see. To match, he wore slightly baggy black pants with the stitching in the same red of his shirt. But what was the most stunning about this demon before her were his piercing golden eyes. She was so captured by them she never realized that she had accidentally loosened her grip on the edge that she was holding herself up on until she was falling.

Before she knew what happened she was hanging off the edge of the building. Something sharp stabbed her wrist as she regained herself. She looked down seeing that she had a long drop below her. It didn't look like a very satisfying ending. She looked up at what held her wrist so painfully. She gasped seeing that the demon that had said he didn't care a minute ago was now holding her life in his hand.

"Don't just dangle there stupid! Give me something!" He yelled as he tried to pull her up with one arm. Gravity wasn't being friendly and the slick water wasn't on his side. "Hey! Don't you dare faint on me you stupid girl!" He yelled when her head started to droop and her eyes closed. He quickly reached down and grabbed her arm with his other hand as soon as he was able to. After a minute of struggling he finally pulled her back over to his side of the edge. As soon as she was safe he let go and sat down panting slightly.

Kagome coughed and held her wrist realizing how close to death she had come. She closed her eyes as she suppressed her fear. She glared over at the man. "I thought you said that you didn't care if I died." She said coldly to him.

His eyes widened at her response. "What kind of thank you is that!?" He yelled at her as he pushed himself up. "I go out of my way to save you and that's all I get."

Kagome frowned, but ignore it. She sat up as she looked at her wrist. The punctures from his claws weren't too bad, nothing that wouldn't be gone by tomorrow. Strangely the pain from her wrist disappeared and relief took over her. She felt truly calmed and at peace. She looked over at the man. "Thank you…" she paused realizing that she didn't know his name.

"Inuyasha." He filled in for her as he went to the edge again to look at what might have been.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Inuyasha." She said quietly before she looked down at her wrist. "But don't think that because you saved me I owe you anything." She said in her cold voice again.

"Keh, like I want anything from some ugly wench like you." Inuyasha replied as he turned and walked back towards the door. "Just make sure that I never have to see you again." He said as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Kagome glared at the door for a few moments. "Fine with me." She finally said before she looked over the edge and jumped away from it. "No way in hell I'm doing that again." She said to herself as she stood up and left.

Kagome finally made it out of the hospital having enough sense to read the signs that showed the exit she wanted. She found her car and started driving back to her apartment. Kagome slowed down as she came back to her new home. She parked the car and went into the apartment. She looked around as if she was in a foreign place. She made it to her bed and saw she left the computer on. Her wrist was healed already. She couldn't feel any pain from it, or the relief that she had gotten from it. She sat down at the computer and poured all her emotions out on her account. It was a fast way to let her friends know what happened without having to repeat it. She conveniently left out Inuyasha and the painful release she got from the cuts in her wrist.

She turned off the computer and laid down in the bed feeling completely numb. She closed her eyes blocking out everything that had happened to her. "I don't care what it takes or what I have to do. But I will get rid of everything." She promised to herself before she passed out from emotional overload.

* * *

AN: Well, yes, it's a new story and will be more than one chapter since the summary kinda sounds like a one-shot to me, but it's not. Sorry to my readers, but until I get this emotion out of me, the other stories will be on hold for a while. I am attempting to continue writing them, but I'm really struggling. Also I'm still recovering from surgery and will be for at least two more months. Let's just hope that everything will work out and my laptop hard drive wont crash again, which is another factor why it's been taking so long. Sorry again, but try to understand. I will get the second chapter of this up today, I hope. So more to read. 


	2. unwanted run ins

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 2: Unwanted Appearances

Summery: AU: Kagome can't take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She's willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it's too late.

* * *

Dark clouds swirled around in the confined space of the crystal mirror. A man smirked as he watched the clouds fade away into a picture. "That's right Kagome. Fall right back into your life. Let your emotions only eat you up inside. Let them fester. Let them darken. Let the darkness in your heart eat at your soul. Give in to the darkness and let the darkness possess you. Let It become dark with hatred and sorrow…"

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk scribbling everything that the teacher was saying down. Lucky for her, most her friends were unreachable to her so she didn't have to deal with their endless pity and words of understand. She knew they were all fake words. No one could know what she was feeling. It was an insult for them to tell her they knew what she was going through. 

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi. I'm glad you decided to show up today. What an honor." He said exaggerated. "Take the free seat by Miss Higurashi over there. Make sure you get the notes you missed." He said before he went back to explaining the power point he was showing.

Kagome glared at him as he approached her before she just ignored him and went back to taking down notes.

Inuyasha dropped his things and sat down in the seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes relaxing. "Not bad, besides the ugly wench next to me. This isn't too bad." He said more to himself, but he knew Kagome could hear him.

Kagome slammed down her pen and glared at Inuyasha. "What the hell is your problem? Leave me alone. I hate you and you hate me. So let's leave it at that and ignore each other like civilized people." She quietly yelled as she checked to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "I don't think people who try to kill themselves are very civilized. Probably not that smart either. I mean, you reek of your own blood and you don't even bother to try to hide those scars on your wrists. If you cut yourself you should at least wash your wrist to get the smell of blood off so innocent people like me don't have to smell your disgusting blood." He commented smirking at her blush.

Kagome quickly hid her wrists at Inuyasha's mention of them. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention when he told what she didn't want others near to her to really know. She didn't want pity, but right now, she'd take it over having to be by this jerk. "Who are you to criticize me? When was the last time you heard a demon was civilized or innocent? Don't make me laugh." She said as she finally ignored the instructor and made sure that she wouldn't let him try to tear her down.

Inuyasha just laughed slightly. "Well I'm not a demon so I guess you have nothing over me." He said as he relaxed and put his classic smirk on. That only pissed Kagome off more.

"Oh so I am supposed to believe that you're human? Uh newsflash, humans don't have cat ears, fangs and claws or yellow eyes." Kagome obviously pointed out.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her. "Duh. First, they're dog ears. I'm not a cat." Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement. "Second, there is a median between human and demon."

Kagome paused for a few moments. "You're hanyou…?" she asked a tad confused. "Don't hanyou try to hide the fact they're hanyou?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Usually everyone is smart enough to figure it out. I guess you are just to dumb to think of me being a hanyou."

Kagome glared at his insults. "You're the damn idiot! A stupid hanyou like you doesn't know when to leave things alone and insist on getting in personal things!" Kagome yelled as she started to lose it.

Inuyasha glared back at her. "Hey, I don't want to smell your disgusting blood! If I don't say something then I'll have to keep smelling it and pass out!"

Kagome balled her fists. Her nails dug themselves into her palms. "Me? I have disgusting blood? You're the hanyou! You're the one with the disgusting blood!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and looked at the professor seeing now that everyone had began to only pay attention to the drama happening in the back of class.

"Out in the hall! Both of you! I will talk to you when I finish here." He yelled as he too lost his temper.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome before he got up and grabbed his things. He followed Kagome out of the classroom not caring to bother being here anymore.

Kagome set her things down after she got outside. She frowned seeing the blood left from her hands. She leaned against the wall as she observed the blood slowly dripping down her hands. She guessed that she needed to cut her nails. She seemed to become memorized by the color and the way it flowed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. He watched her watch her blood. He grabbed the cloth hanging out from Kagome's purse. He dropped it in her hands seemingly breaking the trance she was in. "I said I don't want to smell your blood." He said before he moved back to across the hall from her. So far it was the furthest he could get away from her.

Kagome glared at him before she quickly cleaned up the blood and got it to stop bleeding. She sighed slightly hating to have to do this. "Umm… Inuyasha…" She paused and glanced to see that she had his attention. "Sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your blood. Hanyou aren't lower like everyone thinks." She said quietly as she looked at the ground.

"Liar."

Kagome looked up at his words. "What?"

"Keh." He turned away from her. "I've heard it all before. Hanyou **are** worthless and good for nothing. You don't need to lie to try to make me feel better or anything." He said as he looked down the hall at who was passing by outside.

Kagome frowned at his words. "I'm not lying. Being a hanyou, you should at least try to stand up for yourself. You and I both know what you said isn't true. Stop lying to yourself." She said firmly getting her right mind back.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Why should I listen to you? You're the one trying to kill her self instead of facing her problems. You're just a coward running."

Kagome glared at him. Why did he have to insult her? "Look, you don't know a damn thing about me! You don't even know my first name. Don't go around telling me that I'm running from anything."

Inuyasha laughed at her. "I know all I need to know to know that you're a pathetic loser that can't stand up for herself. Maybe you're the one that needs to stop lying to yourself." He said keeping his smirk on his face.

"Find, you want me to stand up for myself? How about this? You're a jackass that won't stop digging into personal stuff when it's none of his business. You pretend to know everything when you know nothing! You think you know me all from meeting me once on that hospital roof! If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have fallen!"

Inuyasha laughed at that. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. You were going to jump whether I said anything or not."

"No! Don't interrupt me!" She yelled as she glared at him. She got up in his face to try to intimidate him. "I'll admit I was thinking about it, but I wouldn't have done it. I know that for a fact. You have no say in it. You don't even know why I was there! You just interfered and almost killed me!"

"I know why you were there. Your boyfriend broke up with you and you decided to end it there." He said taking a guess as he crossed his arms to show that she wasn't scaring him.

Tears came into her eyes as her memories flooded back to her. She held them back not wanting to cry in front of him. "I never had a boyfriend." She lied really struggling to keep her tears away. "That day I found out that I had no family left!" She blurted out not being able to keep the information away from him. Giving away personal stuff was a way for someone to hurt you.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "So?"

Kagome froze at his simple word. "So? SO?! I lost my family! I lost my home!" she yelled glaring at him.

Inuyasha looked away. "Good for you." He said casually. He looked back at her seeing her stunned face. "What? You want me to sympathize for you? Are you that selfish? Do you honestly think that you're the only one who has lost everything?"

Kagome paused seeing a flash of hurt run through his eyes. "What… what do you mean?"

Inuyasha smirked coldly at her. "Why should I tell you anything? I don't even know your first name." He countered knowing that she would get pissed at him and leave his past out of their fight.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "What?"

"My name is Kagome." She said as she backed down slightly.

"So?" Inuyasha repeated as if he forgot his last statement.

Kagome frowned seeing the hurt on his face. She ignored his rudeness, he made her reveal what was hurting her so she was going to get something personal out of him in return for hers. She paused as she tried her best to look really concerned. "Please… what happened?" she asked letting a few fake tears build up as she looked up into the light before looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at her seriously considering it. He felt something tug inside of him before he sighed. "Fine…"

The door opened as the professor walked out. "I will not stand for anything like this again. I will let you go as a warning, but you two will work it out. I want you both to work on a ten-page essay about working together and why friendship is the best thing for a relationship. Due tomorrow." He said and left before either could complain.

Inuyasha glared at her, but brushed it off and grabbed his bag. "Tell me how that goes before you turn it in." He said planning on not doing anything to help it. As far as he believed it was her fault in the first place.

"Oh no!" she yelled as she grabbed her things and caught up with him. "You're helping me. There's no way I will be able to go to all my classes and do my homework and the essay. You're not leaving me with everything."

Inuyasha laughed as he kept walking not even bothering to look back at her. "Well you're just going to have to find time because I have better things to do than write an essay." He said as his eyes searched the crowd. "You have to have friends, get them to help or something." He said before he went off into the crowd and disappeared before she could say anything back to him.

Kagome frowned. "Fine, I'll do it, but you're not getting anything from it." She said to herself. She turned and headed off to her apartment. She locked the door and went up to the bathroom. She sat down and cried her eyes out. She was proud that she was able to hold it for so long, but there's only so much you could take.

The event wasn't long ago and everything in her past was very touchy. It didn't take that much to set her off. She held her head as she buried her knees in her chest. "It hurts so much…" she muttered to herself. "Make it go away." She looked up seeing her emergency knife. This was an emergency. She slowly reached over and grabbed the knife. She looked at her arm. The two large scars on her arm were still too sensitive. She went to a new spot on her other arm. She had to make sure that she matched. She made one cut on her left arm and watched as the blood dribbled down her wrist and onto the floor.

The metallic liquid was entrancing her once again. She felt her internal pain being replaced by the familiar comforting pain. It was all too soon when the wound naturally healed itself and the blood flow stopped. Kagome frowned as the pain started coming back. She quickly took another slash at her wrists until she couldn't feel it anymore.

Kagome looked up hearing her alarm going off. It was probably time for her to head to her next class. Feeling better Kagome stood up and washed everything up. She took extra time in cleaning her wrists so that other demons in school wouldn't mention anything about her blood. She quickly went to her room and grabbed some bracelets to cover the wounds. Even though she despised that hanyou, he did have a good point. She could run into one of her friends and she didn't want to explain that. It was her secret escape from pain.

Kagome grabbed her things and ran off to her class before she would be late. She frowned seeing that Inuyasha was in this class as well. She glared at him before taking her seat and waiting for class to begin.

Inuyasha walked away from his friend and over to Kagome. He smirked seeing that she had cleaned up and was wearing bracelets. He laughed, "Nice try, but if you want to do things right, you might want to make sure that it's stopped bleeding before you try to cover it up."

Kagome looked down seeing that her fresh cut was still bleeding. She quickly grabbed the cloth that she had used before and covered the wound.

Inuyasha kneeled next to the desk and slapped his wrists down on top of the desk. "See anything?" he asked watching her.

Kagome looked up at him confused before she looked at his arms. She shook her head afraid of what he was trying to pull.

"Well I'm part demon so even if I did cut myself, you wouldn't be able to tell." He muttered as a side note but became serious in an instant. "I lost my parents a while back. My half brother hates hanyou so therefore he hates me. He kicked me out even though I couldn't take care of myself. I had nowhere to go and everyone in the world hated me for what I am. Save your pity." He said seeing the sad look she started giving him. "My point, I'm not mutilating myself over it. You just have to suck it up and grow up. The world isn't pretty and no one can live the perfect life. Get out of your stupid dream world and self-pettiness."

"Inuyasha? What exactly are you doing?" asked the guy that Inuyasha was talking to before class.

Inuyasha looked up and glared at him, "Shove it Miroku. It's not what you think it is pervert." Inuyasha said as he stood up and brushed his hands on his pants. He glanced at Kagome before he walked away with Miroku to sit somewhere far away.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left with his friend. After they took a seat she looked down at her wrists. They didn't look as pretty as she thought they had before. She could see the ugly scars more clearly than before.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome froze before she slowly turned her head to the voice. '_It's not my imagination…_' she thought as she stared directly into the face of her ex-boyfriend. "K-Kouga?" she questioned wondering if just maybe she had gone insane.

He smirked, "Glad you remember me, Kagome dear." He said as he leaned over and bit Kagome's neck to bring out the old mark. "Just like old times, huh?" he said laughing at the terrified look on her face. He leaned back in the seat next to her. "How about we go to my apartment after this. I'm sure you must have gotten better after all this time."

Kagome looked back at her wrists seeing the beautiful coloring the scars gave her arms. She felt emotion starting to stir up inside her. She couldn't let herself feel. She couldn't let it tear down her wall. It was bad enough that Inuyasha was starting to get into her mind. She needed to remain in control.

While Kagome was distracted Kouga quickly leaned over and kissed her lips. "Seal the deal with a kiss." He said as he waited for a reaction.

So much for control. Kagome jumped up leaving everything behind and ran out of the room. She found the nearest place where she would be alone and hid herself. She unzipped her small pocket in her shoe and pulled out the sharp razor blade. She had put it there incase she needed one for times like this. She took a last glance around to make sure no one was there to witness.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Asked Miroku as they sat down in their seats. 

Inuyasha shrugged to him. "Just trying to help. She's the girl that got me in trouble. I wanted to see how far she was getting on our assignment." He said as if he didn't care at all about her well being.

Miroku nodded a little suspicious. "You know. I couldn't help but notice that she looks a lot like…"

"Don't you dare go there." Inuyasha threatened as he glared at Miroku. "They're nothing alike. I don't care if that girl kills herself. She can do whatever the hell she wants." He said coldly not wanting Miroku to get the wrong idea.

Miroku nodded not really believing what he was hearing. He looked over Inuyasha's shoulder seeing Kouga kissing Kagome's neck until there was a mark. "Whoa! Looks like you have a bit of competition, Inuyasha." He said ignoring Inuyasha's last comment.

Inuyasha frowned in confusion at Miroku's sudden statement. "What the hell are you going on about now Miroku?" he asked as he turned around and followed Miroku's gaze to Kagome. He rolled his eyes and tried to brush it off when he noticed something unusual. He paused as he saw Kagome go from where he left her to scared and then to terrified.

He growled when he finally recognized who was messing with Kagome. Kouga, his enemy and who also happened to be the stupid wolf leader. He paused again when Kouga kissed Kagome while she was distracted by her own scarred wrists. '_So he must know already that she's hurting herself._' He thought trying to put things together. '_But Kagome couldn't have told anybody…. She didn't have time._' He thought not being able to figure it out.

Inuyasha jumped up when Kagome ran away from the now laughing Kouga. '_Something is definitely wrong…._' He thought though forced himself down. '_What does it matter? She doesn't mean anything to me. Why the hell do I care if she kills herself._' He thought as he tried to keep still.

After he waited a few moments, he couldn't control it anymore. Something kept working at him and he knew that the only way to make it stop was to fix things. He stood back up and hit another problem. He looked from the door to Kouga unsure which he wanted to go after. Kouga would be more fun. There was nothing like beating up someone you hated. But… from what he could smell, Kagome was overly emotional. He knew what she could do to herself. He growled knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat anyone up at the moment.

Inuyasha finally turned to Miroku after he won in inner battle. "Figure out why that damn wolf is here. I need to do something." He commanded before he took off after Kagome knowing that she was close to going over the edge.

As soon as Inuyasha was outside, he sniffed and followed the familiar sent of blood. For only a few minutes, it seemed to go on forever. He stopped and cursed when he got to a locked closet. He shook and banged on the door. "Open it!" he yelled.

After there was no response, Inuyasha kicked the door open having no patience to figure out the lock. He froze in his rage when he saw Kagome was lying completely motionless in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

AN: I don't know. Kinda cliffy there huh? Well, I ended up cutting this in half so three chapters in one day. Be happy. Maybe another chapter tomorrow and then at least a week before I update any of my stories if any at all. 

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Just their personalites in this story. Let it beside that this stands for the last chapter. But I think I have to add it from now on. yeah...

Hanyou means Half-demon


	3. distrust burning souls

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 3: Distrust Burning Souls

Summery: AU: Kagome can't take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She's willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it's too late.

Disclaimer: Not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Heh, good job Kouga. It won't belong before she kills herself. Then everything will be complete." The man smirked into the mirror as he watched what unfolded. "Not long now." He said as he watched Kagome slowly bleed to death. He frowned when Inuyasha entered. "Well, well, well. Seems like we have some interference. It won't be hard to fix that." He said as his smirk returned. "No one messes with me."

* * *

_"So what was all that about?" Asked Miroku as they sat down in their seats._

_Inuyasha shrugged to him. "Just trying to help. She's the girl that got me in trouble. I wanted to see how far she was getting on our assignment." He said as if he didn't care at all about her well being._

_Miroku nodded a little suspicious. "You know. I couldn't help but notice that she looks a lot like…"_

"_Don't you dare go there." Inuyasha threatened as he glared at Miroku. "They're nothing alike. I don't care if that girl kills herself. She can do whatever the hell she wants." He said coldly not wanting Miroku to get the wrong idea._

_Miroku nodded not really believing what he was hearing. He looked over Inuyasha's shoulder seeing Kouga kissing Kagome's neck until there was a mark. "Whoa! Looks like you have a bit of competition, Inuyasha." He said ignoring Inuyasha's last comment._

_Inuyasha frowned in confusion at Miroku's sudden statement. "What the hell are you going on about now Miroku?" he asked as he turned around and followed Miroku's gaze to Kagome. He rolled his eyes and tried to brush it off when he noticed something unusual. He paused as he saw Kagome go from where he left her to scared and then to terrified. _

_He growled when he finally recognized who was messing with Kagome. Kouga, his enemy and who also happened to be the stupid wolf leader. He paused again when Kouga kissed Kagome while she was distracted by her own scarred wrists. 'So he must know already that she's hurting herself.' He thought trying to put things together. 'But Kagome couldn't have told anybody…. She didn't have time.' He thought not being able to figure it out._

_Inuyasha jumped up when Kagome ran away from the now laughing Kouga. 'Something is definitely wrong….' He thought though forced himself down. 'What does it matter? She doesn't mean anything to me. Why the hell do I care if she kills herself.' He thought as he tried to keep still. _

_After he waited a few moments, he couldn't control it anymore. Something kept working at him and he knew that the only way to make it stop was to fix things. He stood back up and hit another problem. He looked from the door to Kouga unsure which he wanted to go after. Kouga would be more fun. There was nothing like beating up someone you hated. But… from what he could smell, Kagome was overly emotional. He knew what she could do to herself. He growled knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat anyone up at the moment._

_Inuyasha finally turned to Miroku after he won in inner battle. "Figure out why that damn wolf is here. I need to do something." He commanded before he took off after Kagome knowing that she was close to going over the edge._

_As soon as Inuyasha was outside, he sniffed and followed the familiar sent of blood. For only a few minutes, it seemed to go on forever. He stopped and cursed when he got to a locked closet. He shook and banged on the door. "Open it!" he yelled._

_After there was no response, Inuyasha kicked the door open having no patience to figure out the lock. He froze in his rage when he saw Kagome was lying completely motionless in a pool of her own blood. _

Inuyasha was on his knees at her side in an instant. He gently picked Kagome up and checked seeing that she still had a weak pulse. He searched for a cause and saw a small razor blade not far from the arm she sliced open. He put his hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Stupid girl. What the hell were you thinking?" he muttered coldly.

"Ka… gome…"

Inuyasha looked down seeing that she was half awake and looking up at him. "What?" he asked confused on her choice of word.

"M-my name's… Kagome." She said weakly as she tried to glare up at him. "N-not… stupid girl."

Inuyasha grabbed a rag as he cleaned off the slashed wrist. It still hadn't healed completely. "It might as well be after you did this." Inuyasha said as he found her blade and cut his own hand. He put the injured hand on top of the wound.

"W-what… are you…?" she coughed unable to finish her question, but Inuyasha guessed what she was going to ask.

"Hanyou remember? By the time I got you to the hospital, you would have lost too much blood and die. This is faster and works better anyways." He said knowing that she couldn't ask anymore more. He looked down and frowned seeing something unfamiliar in her eyes. Before he could ask she passed out. He sighed as he kept his hand on top of her wound not wanting to pull it away yet. He picked Kagome up and headed for his apartment. It should he done healing by then. After he dropped her off, he'd take care of everything else.

* * *

A weird sensation ran through Kagome. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She slowly opened her eyes still feeling extremely weak. She looked at what was around her. Apparently she had been sleeping on a large black couch with a small red blanket over her and a red pillow beneath her head. The couch was the only thing clean. There were crumbs all over the floor and open bags of potato chips lying around. In front of the couch was a large screen TV that had every new appliance attached to it.

Kagome sat up and looked to her right, there was a half wall that separated the kitchen from this room. Even though most the kitchen was blocked, she could see the piles of dishes and rotten food piled up in there. A lot of take out boxes were at the table in this room. She turned and looked straight seeing down the hall as the door opened. She frowned not remember the guy that walked in, but he remembered her.

"Hello, we never fully met. My name is Miroku." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He kneeled down and looked up at Kagome pouring all the charm her had onto her. "Will you bare my children?"

Kagome's mouth dropped as she froze at his statement. She could honestly say that this was a first. Luckily she didn't have to reply because a mysterious pan went flying from the kitchen and smacked Miroku right in the back of his head. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha walked around to where they were and stopped behind a half passed out Miroku. "What was that?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Miroku quickly backed away from Kagome and Inuyasha. "I… I was just trying to make friends with Kagome." He said trying to sound like the innocent one.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I could have sworn that you don't start a friendship with 'can you bare my children'." Inuyasha said as he went back to glaring at Miroku.

Miroku just shook his head. "Sorry Inuyasha. I can't bare your children. I know I am irresistible, but both of us being guys… it just wont work out." Miroku said taking Inuyasha's words out of context.

Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws. "What did you just say?" he asked in a cold voice very similar to a normal demon.

Miroku shrunk back. "I said that its wrong to be hitting on innocent girls and anyone like that deserves to go hide in their room." He said as he quickly ran down the hall to his own room.

Kagome laughed enjoying their entertainment. She smiled slightly as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Was that planned or are things like that everyday?"

"Miroku just can't help it. He's a born pervert through and through." Inuyasha said as he turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey! It's me that's going on a date in ten minutes and you that's home cooking!" Miroku yelled from his locked bedroom door.

"Shut the hell up Miroku! It's also you that's going to starve the next week!" He yelled back and went to 'cooking'.

Kagome pushed herself up and tried to see what Inuyasha was making. "You cook?" she asked curious.

Inuyasha looked back seeing that she was standing. "I know you can't be better. Lay down." He said not giving her an answer.

"Inuyasha can only cook ramen! Everything else he tires to cook burns! Even if it's a cold sandwich! It just goes up in flames!" Miroku yelled getting braver since he was behind the door.

Inuyasha glared. "Once! That happened once! Let it go!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a knife and walked around the wall. "Lay down." He said to Kagome. Since he had a knife, she obeyed. Inuyasha continued walking to Miroku's door. He motioned for Kagome to be quiet.

After a few moments of complete silence Miroku got curious on why it was so quiet and opened his door. He yelled at the top of his lungs when he opened the door to Inuyasha holding the knife in stabbing position. Miroku slammed the door shut and locked it. Soon you could hear furniture moving to put up against the door.

Inuyasha laughed as he headed back to the kitchen to put the knife away. "Just remember that you have to come out sometime!" He yelled as he calmed his laughing. Hearing Miroku yell like a girl just cheered him up. "Oh shit!" He yelled seeing that even his ramen was boiling over and slightly on fire. "What the…? How the hell does water light on fire!?" He yelled as he tried to get the flames to stop.

"I take back that comment about him cooking ramen!" Miroku added in.

Kagome laughed as everything happened around her. It was like a fun house. There was nonstop surprise and no matter what happened to you or how you were feeling, you couldn't help but let it go and laugh. It was confusing though. Why she was in this crazy place, why Inuyasha seemed to have a different personality than he had put off before. It was like there were two different people.

Everything stopped once the doorbell rang. Inuyasha grumbled as he quickly made a bowl of the unburnt ramen and gave it to Kagome. He quickly went to the door and opened it seeing a girl standing in the doorway. "Miroku! Your date's here!" He yelled as he went back to the kitchen to try and make something for himself.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to the girl. Her eyes widened seeing her old friend. Kagome dropped the chopsticks in the ramen and got up despite her being weak. She ran to Sango and threw her arms around her. "Sango! What are you doing here!?" She yelled as she hugged her friend.

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome back as tightly. "I'm going to college here now. Come on, do you think I could let them split us up?" she laughed out before she hugged Kagome and walked with her back to the couch.

Sango was one of Kagome's friends that stayed friends with her even after Kouga had raped her and spread all those lies about her. Sango helped Kagome get over Kouga. Kagome had always told Sango everything. She had proved herself and Kagome knew that she could at least trust Sango with everything.

Kagome sat down. "As soon as I'm feeling better, we need to hang out." Kagome said smiling at Sango.

Sango frowned, "You're ill?" she asked since Kagome had run up to him so fast, it was hard to believe.

Kagome looked down. She didn't really want to tell anyone. She looked up knowing that Miroku could hear what they were saying even though he was now trying to detrap his door. She put on a fake smile. "It's nothing, just a little cold. I over worked myself by trying not to miss class."

Sango laughed, "That sounds like you." She said as she shook her head. "Just as long as you get plenty of rest, I'll let you off the hook." Sango said before she stood up and straightened out her light pink dress.

Kagome looked to the side seeing that Miroku had finally made it out of his room. Though it looked like his hair went through an explosion, the rest of him was dressed up pretty nicely. "Where are you guys going?" she asked curious on where the pervert was taking her best friend.

Miroku tried to fix his hair as he walked over to them. "We're going to Raiden. I know it's a blast." He said before he looked between Kagome and Sango. "Wait, you two know each other?" he asked

Kagome nodded, "Sango is my best friend. So if anything happens to her." Kagome did an Inuyasha impression. "I know where to find you." She said trying to sound tough.

Sango nodded, "If anything happens Kagome will be the first to know and she can get pretty mean when she wants to be." She warned as she did a scared face.

Miroku frowned feeling a little intimidated. "Hey, well I am up to a double date." He said as he looked over at Inuyasha. "It'll also be a chance for Inuyasha to admit his love for Kagome."

Inuyasha growled as he threw another pan at Miroku's head. "Keep your pervert delusions to yourself and get out before I kick you out!" He threatened getting tired of Miroku's insults.

Sango waved to Kagome, "I'll talk to you later Kagome-chan!" she waved before she left with Miroku before he lost all consciousness.

As soon as they were gone, the stillness was more apparent and Kagome could tell that this was no longer the fun house it was only a minute ago. She quietly went back to eating her ramen until Inuyasha came out and sat on the other end of the couch eating his own ramen. Kagome finished and pushed her bowl away. "Umm… Inuyasha…?" she asked glancing over at him.

Inuyasha grunted in response as he swallowed his mouth full of ramen and looked over at her.

Kagome looked at the ground, "Why did you save me again?"

Inuyasha paused a few moments. He took another large swallow of ramen before setting it down and thinking of a way to explain. "I don't know." He finally said. "I guess it's because I hate Kouga and you hurting yourself was exactly what he wanted. I couldn't let him win." He said justifying that as the right answer.

Kagome nodded. "Good, because I don't want Kouga to win either. I won't forgive him." She said the last part to herself not caring if Inuyasha heard it. She shook herself out of the small fantasy she was in and looked down. She gasped seeing that there were no marks or scars.

Inuyasha watched her after she started talking weird. He watched her gaze and shrugged it off. "I said I was hanyou." He repeated getting a little tired of having to say it.

Kagome looked up at him. "All right, you're hanyou, but what does that have to do with this?" she asked not understanding.

Inuyasha sighed thinking that by now she would know something about demons. They weren't that uncommon. "Demons live longer and heal quicker because of their blood. I'm half of a demon, but my blood works a lot like them. I gave you a bit of my blood. My blood healed whatever was wrong with you." He paused and looked over at her before searching for the remote. "It'll filter through your body soon and no one will tell you ever had any of my blood." He said looking everywhere but her.

Kagome nodded understanding. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. Kagome couldn't stop the small smile forming on her face. She started hating what she was feeling, but after everything that happened, there wasn't much she could do to stop it. Before she could finish thinking, she moved next to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you… for everything." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha froze when she attached herself to him. He remained where he was trying to get his brain thinking. He finally clicked where he could control himself and he pushed her roughly off of him. "You can stay here until tomorrow, but then you have to leave. Try to leave before I get up." He said coldly before he stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

He leaned against the door with his eyes closed. '_Damn girl… Why am I bothering to help her anyways? I should have just listened to my instincts and let her fall off the roof. Being around her this soon is bringing nothing good. After tomorrow, I'll have to make sure that I'm never near her again._' He thought as he tried to control himself.

He looked up from the ground and walked away from the door over to his bed. He sat down and pulled open the drawer of the nightstand. He moved a few papers then pulled out a picture of his ex-girlfriend. His eyes instantly saddened as he looked at the picture and memories clouded his mind. "Kikyou…"

Kagome lay on the couch where she fell after Inuyasha pushed her away. She remained unmoving for a few moments trying to figure out what happened. She finally moved slightly and turned onto her side to face the back of the couch. She closed her eyes. '_Stupid. Stupid Kagome. What do you think you were doing? You just met him._' She thought scorning herself. '_He means nothing even if he did save me a few times…._' Kagome bunched up the clothing on top of her heart when she attempted to protect her heart.

'_After years of sealing my heart away… he manages to brake it open and tear what's left out all in the same day. You're becoming weak! He just wants to hurt you. That is what they all really want. Try acting innocently concerned to get close and take everything you have once they're in._'

Kagome turned and went to lying back on her back. She shook her head as she sat up and glared at Inuyasha's door. '_Beware Inuyasha… I've figured you out and I won't let you hurt me like everyone else. You'll hurt before I will._' She thought before she pushed herself up and gathered everything she had. Even though she didn't have much strength, she refused to stay the night here. She forced herself to walk and after 30 minutes, she made it to the door. She quietly opened it and looked back giving the place a last glare. She quickly went out and silently left. Last thing she wanted was Inuyasha following her.

* * *

"Perfect." Whispered the man. He turned from the mirror and looked at his endless servants. "You there. You will work perfectly. You know what you must do." He commanded before he turned back to the mirror. He chanted and the clouds appeared and started swirling into two separate spirals. After a moment the split screen showed both where Inuyasha was and where Kagome was. "Destroy the girl's will before you kill the hanyou."

His servant bowed. "As you wish Master Naraku."

* * *

AN: Yeah… I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow. After that… whenever I get the chance. Who knows when that might be. Depends how life goes. 

Hanyou still means Half demon


	4. Savior

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 4: Savior

Summary: AU: Kagome can't take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She's willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it's too late.

Disclaimer: Not own Inuyasha

* * *

Dark clouds rolled over head threatening to open a downpour of rain any time it wished. Street lamps lit early as the town took on an appearance of late night. The streets were deserted as sensible people tried to avoid the oncoming rain.

A single soul staggered down the street in search of a safe place far, far away from Inuyasha. Kagome tripped as her muscles refused to hold her weight any longer. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the side of the building she had collapsed upon. She gently rubbed her sore legs before just leaning against the wall exhausted. She had absolutely no strength left. She had been walking with no strength for who knew how long. All she knew was that she had to get away from Inuyasha's apartment.

Where ever that was.

She opened her eyes and looked around trying to determine where the hell she was. She sighed in annoyance when she realized that she had no idea where she was.

She was lost.

And the best part was that it looked like it was going to storm any minute. Kagome clenched her fists, but tried to keep herself in check. Even though there was no one around to see her, she didn't want to look abnormal. She couldn't look like there was anything wrong with her.

'_Damn Inuyasha! It's all his fault that I am even here! If he wasn't… if he hadn't… gah! I hate him!_' she thought as she expressed her anger in imagining herself killing Inuyasha for making her lost. '_Hehe, too bad I can't actually do that in real life. The jerk._'

"I need to get home." Kagome said after she felt back to normal. She grabbed onto the wall as she slowly brought herself up. She froze hearing a rustling in the alley way to her right. "H-hello?" she asked couscously.

The noise stopped as suddenly as it started. The ally was dark from the lack of light giving nothing shape. Kagome peered down the alley as she held onto the wall trying to see what it was that made the noise. She couldn't see anyone and there wasn't much there that anyone could hide. Kagome moved around the corner to get a better look. "Anyone there?" she asked again in a small voice half afraid that something was going to jump out at her. With the way things have been going, she wouldn't be surprised that something like that would happen.

'_I should just leave it. I'm just getting a bad vibe from this place. It looks too… ominous._' Kagome thought as she brushed herself off and tried to pretend like she had imagined hearing anything at all. She remained standing in front of the alley curiosity getting the best of her.

It was quiet a few more moments before a soft wind blew the sound of light crying to Kagome's ears. Kagome frowned as her motherly mode turned on and she instantly felt the need to sooth whoever was crying. She bravely walked down the alley in search of the crier. She frowned when she got to a dead end. '_That's odd… the sound seems like it's coming from inside the wall._' Kagome put her hand up to the wall and the crying instantly stopped.

"Keep quiet and maybe I'll let you live."

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something cold and hard jab into her back. She glanced back at who was behind her, but all she could see was shadows and a knife pointed at her back. She bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from losing control. "W-what do you want?" She asked quietly trying her best not to cry.

The figure behind her laughed. "Well, glad to see you're obeying. I heard that you would be difficult, but you seem pathetic enough." He laughed out before he jabbed her before she had a chance to protest. "Now, I think I want to have a little fun before I have to kill you." He grabbed Kagome's hair and threw her to the ground.

Kagome cried out in pain as she fell to the ground skinning her knees and arms. She rolled over unsure of what he meant by 'fun'. She backed away as he tried to approach her. She closed her eyes as a few raindrops landed on her face. "S-stay away from me!" She yelled as she tried to push herself up to make an escape, but he was quicker than her.

He kicked her to the ground noting the obvious pain the small kick in the side gave her. He smirked knowing that she was weaker than she was trying to put off. He kneeled down as he flipped her over onto her back. He smirked coldly at the obvious fear of him in her eyes. "Let's not waste any time." He said as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He kneeled between her legs forcing them apart. "I don't want to miss any fun, so keep quiet and enjoy it." He laughed.

Kagome broke as tears fell slowly down her cheeks though they blended in with the rain that soaked them both.

Kagome cringed as this whole situation brought back unwanted memories. She couldn't do this again. It took forever for her to partially get over it before; she knew she couldn't do it again. '_Please… why couldn't you just kill me?_' she thought not having the guts to beg him for death. She couldn't say it even if she tried. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "Someone, help me!" She yelled desperately hoping that someone, somewhere, was able to hear her and save her before it was too late.

The man laughed at her yelling. "There's no one around, little girl. No one will be able to save you." He said as he gently wiped away her tears mixed with rain. "I'll make this long and as painful as you want, just keep screaming." He threatened. He smirked victoriously as he saw her give up.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he stretched. He looked around seeing that it was still early in the evening. "I guess I fell asleep." He muttered as he moved to the edge of the bed. His feet landed on something slippery.

Inuyasha looked down curiously and saw the picture of Kikyou he had been holding before he had fallen asleep. He picked the picture up off the floor and held it in front of him. He sighed as he looked at the fallen picture before he put it back to its hidden place.

He pushed himself up as he stretched again to wake himself up. '_I guess I should go apologize to Kagome…. She didn't know any better. How could she know? Besides, she was just trying to be nice. I shouldn't have pushed her away from me like that. Being as fragile as she is, she probably is off somewhere trying to kill herself again._'

Inuyasha paused at the last thought. "Shit." He muttered as he ran to the door and threw it open. "Damn it all!" He yelled as he reached the couch seeing that Kagome was long gone. Obviously she had left while he was asleep otherwise he would have noticed.

Inuyasha quickly turned and grabbed his coat knowing that in her weak condition she couldn't have gotten too far. He ran out the door and paused. He took a deep inhale of air as he tried to trace Kagome's scent. "Gotcha!" He said as he started running off after the scent.

He frowned when he got the small scent of blood in the air. '_Damn it. She better not be hurting herself._' He thought guilt obvious in his face and eyes. '_If something happen to her too…_' He stopped not being able to finish his thought. '_Kagome wouldn't kill herself. She wants to die, but she doesn't have the guts to actually kill herself. She's not that stupid_.' He thought mainly to convince himself that she was all right. Besides, from what he could smell, the bleeding wasn't as much as when she cuts herself, though that only made him worry more.

He paused as he got hit in the face with a raindrop. He looked up just as it started pouring rain. Inuyasha growled as any trace of Kagome's scent disappeared. He sniffed the air in small hopes of getting Kagome's scent. "Damn wench. Where the hell are you?!" he yelled as he started walking towards where he thought he had smelled her before.

As if in response to his question, Kagome's cries of help reached his ears. He cursed again before he started running off towards her voice. "Damn it Kagome, don't you dare die on me." He growled out.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from puking as the man continued his ministrations on her cheek down to her breasts. He slipped his hand under her bra as he felt around roughly. He took the knife and sliced open her shirt and bra giving him full exposure. He smirked at her before he lowered his mouth onto her breast. He groped one as his mouth gnawed and sucked at the other. She closed her eyes and tried to take herself away from everything, but his painful bites on her chest made it hard for her to take away her concentration.

After the guy moved to the next breast and felt satisfied that the area was raw enough he moved up to her jaw line. He kissed up and down her jaw occasionally biting her ear. He chuckled every time she let out a painful whimper, though he assumed that it was out of pleasure. He was, in his mind, the god of pleasure. He pulled back and looked at her face. "You know, I'm sure it'd be more fun if I had both my hands." He said as he moved and grabbed a hidden sack from under some papers. He pulled off the rope that was holding it all together and used it to tie her hands together. "There. Now let's see how much better this is." He said as he traced her body with his hands. He licked her forehead and slid his tongue down the bridge of her nose and over her lips. He slowed down as he went between her breasts. When he got to her naval, he traced a circle.

He paused once he got to her pants; he didn't waste time in unbuttoning them and pushing them down to her ankles. He observed her for a few moments. "Hmmm, doesn't seem like you are ready for me yet. I guess I'll just have to make a little more room. I'm glad I brought some toys with me." He laughed at her whimper. He grabbed his sack and pulled out a large blunt object.

With the darkness, Kagome couldn't tell what it was, though most of her didn't want to know what it was. Kagome yelled in pain at the sudden intrusion. She bit her lip until it bled as she dug her nails in the ground. She buckled her hips in a failed attempt to lessen the pain. She could feel herself bleeding as the object tore her inner muscles to adjust to its size.

"You enjoying it?" he asked as he laughed at her expression. "That's not even the best part." He said as there was a click noise as he turned something on.

Kagome moaned as the world spun around her. She felt her stomach retract and flip and she could barely keep its contents inside. Kagome cried out as the vibrating tore through her. Despite its unwanted intrusion, the vibration was a welcome relief from the pain, but there was an additional movement that made the main pain worsen. Whatever the toy he had, she wanted nothing more than to take it out and kill it.

Soon it was over and she relaxed glad to have the thing gone. Tears finally stopped from her eyes having no more left to cry. She started to get comfortable as a dull pain remained in her. She tensed again when she heard the guy laugh again. She had almost forgotten that he was there. She opened her eyes as she glared at him. Though she couldn't fight him off, she still didn't want it to see like anything was willing. If she had any strength, she would kick his ass.

"That's a little better." He said as he started undressing himself. He looked up at her and smiled. He pulled off his pants and showed himself to her. "Big, huh? It runs in my family. You'll barely notice the pain after a while." He said as he positioned himself over her. He lowered his face to hers. "Time to experience the best thing you will ever go through."

Kagome wiggled in a last attempt to get away from him. She was in enough pain and she didn't want any more. "Please no…" She begged as last tears came to her eyes. "STOP!" she yelled knowing that no one would hear her, but she felt like she had to try.

"You're cries are useless. No one is he—"

"Get off her you bastard!"

Inuyasha quickly tackled the guy off Kagome with little effort seeing as the guy wasn't in a position to defend himself. Inuyasha pinned the guy to the ground and gave him a strong punch to the face. Inuyasha growled as he glared at the guy. "What do you think you're doing attacking young women?! You have no fucking right to live!" He yelled as he hit the guy a few times.

Kagome rolled over to her side once the guy was off her. She sobbed to herself half noticing that someone else had came. She wasn't really sure if they were friends or enemies. She couldn't hear what was going on around her as she curled into herself. She wrapped her arms around herself to save a little bit of dignity that she had left.

The guy laughed as he looked up at Inuyasha. He tried to look unafraid, but it was lost among the blood that covered his face. "And you have any right to talk? Or have you forgotten what you did to that cute girlfriend of yours?" He asked as he spit out some blood in his mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he glared at the man. "How the hell did a creep like you know about that? Who do you work for?!" he yelled as he shook the guy.

He laughed seeing as he had the upper hand now. "You would like to know wouldn't you, _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha clenched his fists as he tried to keep himself from letting this guy get on his nerves, but it was getting harder as he taunted him. Inuyasha punched the guy in the face before shoving him into the ground. Inuyasha got up off of him, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the ground. "Tell me who you are and who you work for!" he yelled his eyes flashing red.

The man frowned when he was pulled above the ground. His eyes glazed over in fear. "M-my name's Onigumo. I… I work for Naraku. H-he ordered me t-to do this. Don't kill me!" He begged him.

"Naraku?" he questioned loosening his grip as he thought back to why that name was so familiar. He was brought back when he felt Onigumo trying to escape. "I'm not through with you yet." He said as he pushed him up against the wall. "I'm not letting you get away with what you did. I won't kill you, but you'll pay for what you did." He said as he picked Onigumo up and threw him into some can a few feet away.

When he didn't get up, Inuyasha felt satisfied. He knew he wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be bothering them any time soon. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome seeing that she hadn't moved. Inuyasha walked over to her and looked her over seeing that she was injured, but nothing serious. Inuyasha took off his jacket and gently put it over Kagome as he blushed slightly noticing that she was undressed.

"Hey, you all right?" Inuyasha asked as he brushed some of Kagome's hair aside.

Kagome opened her eyes first recognizing that someone else was here. She slowly looked up at Inuyasha and started at him a bit shocked to see him there. "Inuyasha?" she asked a little unsure if he was really there or if she was imagining it. She smiled as she sat up when he nodded to her question and threw her arms around him. "Inuyasha!" she cried as she buried her face in his shoulder. She held onto him relieved that he had saved her. She sobbed silently into him.

Inuyasha winced slightly a little unsure of what to do with a crying girl. He slowly put his arms around her and patted her back to help calm her down. It was a few moments until she stopped crying and relaxed in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at her face seeing that she had passed out. He sighed slightly. "Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed her torn clothes and wrapped the jacket around her more to protect her from the rain. The last thing he wanted was her getting sick on him.

He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. He started walking back to his apartment. He froze when he felt Kagome snuggle into him. He looked down at her a little puzzled. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched her sleep. He looked up feeling the rain finally stop and the stars shine through the cloudless patches in the sky.

* * *

AN: well I was inspired to write this from reading something else so I wrote this. I will probably work on Parenthood next if I can get the right words to come. I've had a bit of writes block, but with my role-play coming back, I'm been finding the right words better. I should have more time to work on the stories now that ACT and PSAE are over, though my friends 18 B-day is this weekend… and then ACEN and Prom and Finals…. School kinda sucks doesn't it? Yea, but I'll update my better stories sometime… this year, for sure.


	5. A Step Backwards to Steps Forwards

**Darkest Desire**

Chapter 5: A Step Back to Steps Forward

Summary: AU: Kagome can't take life anymore; it is too much to bear. She's willing to do anything to just make all the pain go away. Will Kagome take the final step to end suffering or will someone be able to save her before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha

* * *

AN: OK, saying this now. A lot of shit happened and I don't have spell check and I really am not in the mood to explain everything nor go over everything. The stories, as bad as I think they are, will be updated, eventually.

* * *

"_Get off her you bastard!"_

_Inuyasha quickly tackled Onigumo off of Kagome with little effort seeing as he wasn't in a position to defend himself. Inuyasha pinned Onigumo to the ground and gave him a strong punch to the face. _

_Inuyasha growled as he glared at Onigumo. "What do you think you're doing attacking young women?! You have no fucking right to live!" He yelled as he hit the guy a few times. He felt his blood raging knowing that this probably wasn't his first attack on some poor innocent girl._

_Onigumo laughed as he looked up at Inuyasha. He tried to look fearless, but the look was lost among the blood that covered his face. "And you have any right to talk? Or have you forgotten what you did to that cute girlfriend of yours?" He asked as he spit out some blood in his mouth._

_Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he glared at the man. "How the hell did a creep like you know about that? Who do you work for?!" he yelled as he shook the guy. Inuyasha's claws stabbed through Onigumo's shirt as his eyes flashed red. Though it had been long ago, the memory was still a tad bit touchy for Inuyasha and being reminded of it from the pathetic mouth of Onigumo made his demon blood boil._

_Onigumo laughed seeing as he had the upper hand now. "You would like to know wouldn't you, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha clenched his fists as he tried to keep himself from letting this guy get on his nerves, but it was getting harder as Onigumo taunted him. Inuyasha punched the guy in the face before shoving him into the ground. Inuyasha got up off of him, but grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the ground. "Tell me who you are and who you work for!" he yelled his eyes flashing red._

_Onigumo frowned when he was pulled above the ground; his eyes glazed over in fear. "M-my name's Onigumo. I… I work for Naraku. H-he ordered me t-to do this. Don't kill me!" He begged him._

"_Naraku?" he questioned loosening his grip as he thought back to why that name was so familiar. He was brought back when he felt Onigumo trying to escape. "I'm not through with you yet." He said as he pushed him up against the wall. "I'm not letting you get away with what you did. I won't kill you, but you'll pay for what you did." He said as he picked Onigumo up and threw him into some can a few feet away._

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked around. The images of before slowly faded from her mind as she became more awake. Kagome tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain that stopped her. She groaned as she slowly laid back down. She felt dirty, tired, violated, and sick. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt a cold sensation suddenly hit her head.

Inuyasha smiled softly down at her deciding to take it easy with her for now. After what she had been through, he guessed she needed a bit of a break. "Glad to see that you finally woke up." Inuyasha said as he moved across the room to a chair.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha remembering that he had been the one that saved her. She blushed slightly and turned her head away from him, though he wasn't watching her anymore. _'Wait, finally woke up?' _Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha, "How long was I asleep?" she asked curious. She moved the covers over her more noticing that she was only wearing an over sized T-shirt. She tried to hide her face as her blush came back.

Inuyasha looked at the clock to avoid looking at her. Of course he knew that she wasn't wearing much at the moment, so he wanted to make sure that he was no where near her so no 'accidents' could happen. Inuyasha held out his hand as he counted the hours. "Uhh I think it's been around two days... maybe a week." Inuyasha muttered as he flipped his hands over a few times like that would give him the answer.

Kagome groaned as she flattened herself in the pillow. "I've missed so much class..." She muttered as she held the extra pillow to her face.

Inuyasha laughed as he shook his head. "And here I was thinking that the first thing you would say would be about food." Inuyasha muttered as he pushed himself up and brushed himself off.

Kagome frowned as the mention of food made her stomach cramp in reminder of it's emptyness. "Yes... food." Kagome muttered a bit worried since it felt like it HAD been a week since she ate last.

Inuyasha smirked slightly as he set a try of food on the table next to the bed. "Don't give me that look. If you're hungry I figure you would eat it." Inuyasha said as he brought the chair a bit closer to the bed. "Anyways, Miroku made the food, not me." He said and glared as after he mention that, only then Kagome started to eat.

Kagome stuffed her face trying to remember to eat slow to not overwhelm her stomach, but the food was delicious and she couldn't help but eat every last bite.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow seeing how fast she was eating. "God, I hope it doesn't look that bad when I eat." Inuyasha muttered mainly to himself. Inuyasha leaned back in the chair as he cracked his back. "Oh, and before I forget, you owe me for giving you my bed. I don't know what it is you'll owe me, but it'll be big."

Kagome gave him a death glare. "Hey, I don't owe you a thing! It's your fault that I was even out there!" Kagome yelled as she sat herself up more, ignoring the pain.

Inuyasha growled as she started yelling. "My fault? MY Fault?! What the fuck are you talking about!? I didn't make you leave in the middle of the fucking night! It was YOUR stupid decision to get up and leave without telling anyone! How stupid could you get? Not only were you weak from before, you had no idea where you were going, and NO way of defending yourself! You're just fucking lucky that I found you before he did anything serious. You should be fucking thanking me instead of blaming me!" Inuyasha yelled as he stole the empty try and went to drop it off in the kitchen.

Kagome frowned as she laid back down on the bed. '_I guess... that wasn't a really good idea.'_ She thought to herself as she covered herself in the blankets. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and tried to control her emotions. She held her breath as she heard Inuyasha re-enter the room.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat back down in the chair. "Hey, stop that." he muttered as he pulled the blanket from over her face. "Look, I didn't mean tha-... ok I did mean it, but I didn't really mean it to come out like that. It's just... you're more fragile than I'm used to." Inuyasha muttered unsure of what words he was looking for. He glanced at Kagome and ran his hand through his hair. "Stop. D-don't cry ok."

Kagome frowned as she reached up and brushed a few tears from her face. She looked at her hand not even realizing that she had been crying all along. Kagome's eyes widened when she was suddenly in Inuyasha's arms.

"I don't like it when girls cry. It makes me feel helpless and occasionally like a jackass." Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed her back gently.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. Just for the moment, she just felt like she needed to cry.

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to stop, though he wasn't usually patient. He tried to keep his mind on other things and away from the way Kagome was sitting on him or how they were so close. Inuyasha finally smelled that the tears were ending. "You over it yet?"

Kagome laughed slightly. "You're an ignorant jackass and I'm a suicidal idiot." She muttered she pulled herself from Inuyasha slightly, but paused as the pain came back to her. She frowned as she let herself fall back against him. She sighed slightly as she closed her eyes, "I feel gross. I need a shower." she muttered as a clue to Inuyasha to help her up.

Inuyasha stood up and dislodged Kagome from him and held her shoulders steady with his hands. He frowned seeing her horrible attempt at hiding her pain. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You're not well enough yet. You'll either take a bath with me or stay in bed."

Kagome glared at him. "You pervert, you're as bad as Miroku." Kagome muttered as she moved away from him and sat on the bed. She had to admit that she was exhausted and who was to say that she wouldn't pass out while bathing.

Inuyasha straddled the chair backwards as he glared at Kagome. "You know that's not what I ment. At least my mind isn't in the gutter." He said as he leaned back slightly. "But that's the only options you're getting."

Kagome frowned as she closed her eyes thinking about it all. "You're just lucky that I NEED this bath." Kagome muttered as she tried to stand up again.

Inuyasha nodded once before picking Kagome up swiftly and carrying her to the bathroom. He started the water. "I think you can get it to the temperature you want. I'll get towels and stuff, so get in and don't try anything." Inuyasha said giving her a half demanding, half concerned look.

Kagome glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just taking a bath." She said as she stuck her tounge out at him before trying to get a good temperature for herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before getting everything. He stood outside the bathroom door for a while trying to mentally prepare himself for what he would have to do. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. _'Doing this for her. Remember that. She's weak and after what happened, she may try to kill herself anytime. I have to make sure that she at least makes it through this week.' _Inuyasha knocked on the door. "Ready yet?" Inuyasha called through the door not wanting to see more than he had to.

"Come in if you have to."

Inuyasha opened the door and looked at the bathtub seeing that she had filled it up with bubbles so that he wouldn't be able to see anything. He sighed in relief that it wouldn't be as hard as he thought. He set the towels down on the counter. He sat down next to the bathtub with his back to her. "Just don't take too long." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome frowned as she stuck her tounge out at the back of his head. "I will stay in here as long as it takes to get clean." Kagome said as she started cleaning her body.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't get me wet because I won't go easy on you." Inuyasha said as he smirked back at her. He took a quick glance making sure that she was find and not too tired, but it seemed like she was more energetic now than before.

Kagome frowned as she cleaned herself over and over, but she could still feel the dirt on her skin. Kagome felt tears well up as she rubbed her skin raw in an attempt to get herself clean.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked back at Kagome. "Enough is enough. Unless you're trying to get rid of your skin, I think you're as clean as you are going to get." Inuyasha said as he turned to her slightly.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked back at Inuyasha. "You don't understand! I'm not clean." She looked down at her hands. "I can feel it... I can feel him, his touch..." Kagome glared at her hands for a few moments before looking back up at Inuyasha. "I can't get rid of the feeling."

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Kagome a little unsure of what to do. He looked around himself before going into the cabinet. He unwrapped a box and pulled out a small bar of soap. He returned to the bathtub and held out his hand to Kagome. "Give me your hand." He demanded.

Kagome eyed both his hands a little unsure of what he was going to do. Cautiously she put her hand in his out stretched one.

Inuyasha closed his hand so that she couldn't pull away. He gently rubbed her hand and arm with the soap trying to put as little pressure as he could on it. He could tell she hurt her skin a lot by scrubbing it vigorously for so long. Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome seeing that she was giving him an odd look. "It's a special soap I got from... a friend." He explained as he moved to her shoulder and back. "It can clean anything."

Kagome looked at her hand seeing that it was cleaner than the other. She smiled to herself glad to feel that that feeling was slowly leaving her.

Inuyasha frowned as he moved across her back. Though the bubbles kept most things from his vision, he could see bruises and scratches all over her. He sighed as he moved down to her other arm. The scent of the soap, it was so familiar, and strong. The way it mixed with Kagome's scent was driving him mad. It wasn't long ago that he lost Kikyou. Having her scent so close and on a girl similar to Kikyou's look brought back unwanted memories.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as blushed. He grabbed Kagome's hand and put the soap in it. "You can do the rest." He muttered as he stood up. "The towels are here. If you need help call me." He said quickly before leaving.

Kagome watched him curiously before continuing quickly. She frowned seeing that there was only a very little left when she was finished. She drained the water and grabbed the towels. She sat on the floor as she picked up the box the soap was in. A small card was stuck, dusty, to the top.

Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Kagome opened the card. "Dear My Inuyasha, a little something for you for our special night. Love, Kikyou" Kagome read the card to herself a few times before she started to think about his actions. _'He has a girlfriend. I should have guessed.' _Kagome thought guiltily. _'Though it is a bit off that he doesn't have a lot of pictures of her around. Come to think of it, I do not think I have seen any.' _Kagome thought as she pushed herself up and looked for a change of clothes.

Kagome frowned seeing that he only thought of towels but nothing to change into. She walked to the door and into Inuyasha's bedroom. She paused seeing that Inuyasha was laying on his bed with his hand over his face, obviously distressed. Kagome bit her lip, but seeing him tense, she guessed that he knew she was there. She looked down at the ground. "I don't have anything to wear..." Kagome said quietly as she hid herself behind the door.

Inuyasha sighed slightly. "Take anything you want, just nothing too expensive." He muttered as he turned over and put his back to her and the closet.

Kagome looked down as she went to the closet and looked at everything. She tried to take the cheapest, smallest, thing he had. She frowned seeing that most the things in there couldn't be that cheap. Despite his casual get up that he wore, he obviously didn't have money troubles.

Inuyasha grabbed a random shirt and a few things he thought may fit her. "Take that and change. Now." He growled as he closed his closet and shooed her back to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and moved to the window to get some air. The scent, the way she was dressed, it was driving him crazy. After he cooled his head, he moved back to the bed. Her scent covered it, he would have to clean it a few times after she left.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the counter as she looked at the clothes he picked out. She slowly got changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She leaned against the door for a few minutes not wanting to go back right away. Though he tried to hold it in, he seemed really upset with her.

_'I wonder what's going on. Why am I bothering him so much now?'_

Kagome shook her head._ 'What a stupid question. First he has to give up his bed and then because you have a stupid psychotic moment, he has to give up the gift this Kikyou gave him and then he has to give up his clothes.' _Kagome thought as she looked at her feet. _'Enough is enough. I've troubled him enough. I should leave now.' _Kagome thought as she looked around for anything that was hers that was left around.

She opened the door slowly and jumped seeing that Inuyasha was standing in front of it. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked trying to get her voice back.

Inuyasha frowned a bit suspicious but let it pass. "You were taking too long." He said before he picked her up and carried her back towards the bed. "I thought maybe something happened." He said as he set her down and then took the seat, which was now next to the window much further away from the bed.

Kagome nodded as she laid on the bed. She slowly pushed herself up in trying to show that she was better. "I want to go home. It's been too long and I miss it." Kagome said as she looked at her hands.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way in hell will that happen until I think that you won't pull something stupid again and there is no way that you're well enough to take care of yourself yet. You still have awhile before you're leaving here." Inuyasha said as he glared at her.

Kagome frowned at him, "What do you care what I do or what happens to me!? I'm not your girlfriend like Kikyou! Why don't you start spending time with her instead of worrying about me all the time!?"

Inuyasha growled as cracks appeared in the chair from him gripping it too hard. "Leave Kikyou the fuck out of this!"

Kagome smirked to herself knowing that getting him pissed off would get her out of here since he wouldn't want to see her. Kagome stood up knowing that Kikyou was a sensitive spot with him. "You're wasting all your time with me. You have your precious Kikyou and you are acting like I am the most important thing in your life. You're trying to hard to be my prince charming. Am I really better than Kikyou in your mind. Kikyou would really hate to hear that." Kagome said bravely approaching him, though she made sure to not get too close. His growling was starting to scare her. "Why can't you just leave me alone and go be with Kikyou!?"

"Because she's dead goddammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he let his anger get the best of him.

Kagome froze at his words as something felt like it hit her hard. _'Dead...? I... I thought that she broke up with him or something... not... dead.'_ She thought as she looked down feeling ashamed for bring up all that when she was just trying to get her way.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome out from his room. "Miroku should get here soon. He'll take you home. Just leave if you want to go so badly." Inuyasha said coldly before he slammed the door.

Kagome looked at her skinned knee from falling out of the room before she looked at the door. She couldn't look at Inuyasha's face anymore. He was beyond mad, upset, pissed, but the most dominant emotion was pain on his face. Though he showed only anger, he was hurting, and Kagome had caused it all.

Kagome pulled herself onto the couch as she cried to herself. She felt like she was such a horrible person. Kagome crossed her arms and dug her nails into her skin. It wasn't the same as cutting her wrist, but it did help to get her emotions under control.

She took a deep breath as she calmed herself. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha's door. Though she did get what she wanted, she felt like she needed to at least apologize to Inuyasha. He had done nothing but help her for so long, and she just tore at him until he couldn't stand it.

Kagome sighed as she stood up and moved towards the door. She knocked lightly and opened the door knowing that he wouldn't be answering her so soon. She felt the tension rise as soon as she entered the room. She looked down and slowly walked to the bed.

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome as she approached the bed. "What do you want? I told you that you can leave. I'm not making you stay here anymore." he muttered coldly. "Or you want to take another crack at me?"

Kagome looked down as she bit her lip and crossed her arms again. She shook her head though he couldn't see her. "I-Inuyasha? I-I didn't know. I had no idea that is was anything like that. If I knew... I wouldn't have said anything like that. It was a stupid thing to say anyways. Stupid and selfish." Kagome muttered as she kept her eyes on the floor, though she took a quick glance up at Inuyasha. At least it didn't seem like he was completely zoning her out.

"I also wanted to say... I'm sorry... for everything. For making you do so much, for using that soap, for using your clothes, for making you take care of me, for you having to save me so much, for... for saying all that before." Kagome paused as she looked up at Inuyasha. He still had his back to her and it didn't seem like he was forgiving her. Kagome looked down at the ground as she stood up. "I guess... I'll be going now then." She said as she started walking to the door.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome seeing that it seemed like she meant it. He kept his back to her as he closed his eyes. "I said that you didn't have to stay, Why the hell are you making such a big deal about it now?" he muttered in mock cold annoyance.

Kagome paused and looked back at Inuyasha a little surprised that he talked to her. She paused and looked at him. "What if... I don't want to leave anymore?" she asked as she turned back towards him.

Inuyasha paused as he shook his head, "Damn women can't make up their minds. Why can't you people just make up your minds and stick with it?"

Kagome smiled as she walked back to the bed and kneeled beside it. "So... if I want, I can stay here?" Kagome asked as she set her head on the bed.

Inuyasha paused for a few moments thinking a few things over. "As long as you sleep on the couch. I'm not moving from this bed." Inuyasha muttered though he smirked slightly.

Kagome smiled and jumped on the bed to give him a hug. Kagome held onto him as she hugged him. "Thank you Inuyasha!" she squealed happily.

Inuyasha froze as he dropped his smirk. "Don't Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as coolly as he could.

Kagome frowned and pushed herself off the bed and away from him. "I'm sorry... again." She looked at him sensing his sadness wasn't too far off. She set her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "You were there for me.. so, if you need a shoulder, I am here." Kagome smiled as she offered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Men don't cry." He said as he glanced at Kagome wondering if she was actually serious about her offer since it was so absurd.

Kagome frowned as she rolled her eyes, "That is just shit and you know it." Kagome said as she kneeled on the bed. "Especially what's happened... before and now, you deserve a good cry." Kagome said as she smiled.

Inuyasha laughed as he shook his head. "That won't ever happen. Mark my words, you will never see me cry." Inuyasha said as he turned towards her. He smirked as he set his hands under his head.

Kagome frowned as she rolled her eyes at him. "I may hold you to that." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. She paused a few moments before she slowly laid down on the bed. She clenched her fists when she suddenly felt the tension between her and Inuyasha rise. She sighed to herself before she turned over and looked at Inuyasha. "Can you tell me something?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he tried to block out the scent. After a few moments when he thought he could handle it, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" he asked a little cautious of what she would want to ask him.

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her hands. "What... what happened to Kikyou?" she asked quietly as she looked up at Inuyasha shyly. Kagome frowned when Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her again. She looked down after a few minutes of silence thinking that he wasn't going to tell her. She sat up figuring that she pushed it too far again.

"It was my fault."

Kagome paused as she looked down at Inuyasha. His back was still to her and he seemed really tense, but there wasn't the same tension as before. Kaogme remained quiet afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Kikyou and I... we got into a fight. I don't even remember what it was that we fought about, probably something stupid. She got mad and stormed out of here. I tried to get rid of my anger, but I kept thinking about it and I kept getting angrier. Eventually I blacked out." Inuyasha paused as he closed his eyes reliving the moment. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome seeing her confusion and then thought for a few moments. "You remember that I am hanyou, which means that I have human and demon blood in me. When I get mad enough, my demon instincts take over everything I do. After I transform, you better stay out of my way. I would kill anything in my path whether I want to or not."

Kagome frowned as she tried to imagine Inuyasha a wild killer. Kagome shook her head not wanting to picture that anymore. She looked at Inuyasha seeing that he was seeing that she understood what he was saying. Kagome nodded as she looked down at the bed. "So... you transformed and while you were like that... you found Kikyou." Kagome filled in for him.

Inuyasha nodded as he turned back onto his side. "I woke up covered in her blood. Below me was her torn body, still alive and crying for me to stop. I never explained to her what I could become so she had no idea that I couldn't control myself." Inuyasha paused as he stared at the wall in front of him. "I brought her to the hospital, but there wasn't much they could do. She died about a half an hour later."

Kagome frowned as she laid down behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You really loved her, didn't you." Kagome said as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I did." He said and paused as he looked back at her. "What the hell are you crying for?"

Kagome laughed slightly at the way Inuyasha was acting like nothing serious was going on. She shook her head as she moved back and wiped her eyes. "You're an ignorant idiot." Kagome laughed as she pinched his nose.

Inuyasha frowned as he rolled his eyes. "And you're an emotional idiot." he said mimicking her and pinching her nose.

"And you know what they say about idiots together." Kagome said as she moved closer to Inuyasha. She closed her eyes as she slowly started falling asleep.

"That if you get enough of them together, they can take over the world?" Inuyasha finished as he watched Kagome fall asleep. She let out a small laugh before completely falling asleep. Inuyasha laid down on his back as he took frequent glances at Kagome. He sighed since he was too tired to do anything about this. He forced himself to relax as he drifted off to sleep next to her.


End file.
